


Carves

by Mobicatt



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, First time writing here, Gen, In later chapters - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Scars, there are some things i kinda changed with some characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobicatt/pseuds/Mobicatt
Summary: They were having normal lives, until one day, they awoke with scars.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Carves

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique this, not so sure on my writing skills.

Loud beeping interrupted a quilled mess in a bed in his that groaned as he woke to an insistent clock contraption yelling at him. The half-awake hedgie struggled to find the off switch, even knocking it to the floor. He eventually accepted defeat and sat up to retrieve the still screaming electronic and shut it up.

Moments passed until Sonic yawned and scratched his head. His quills were a mess. He thought he would have slept easy, considering the fight he had with an egghead he had yesterday, but no, he had to toss and turn all night for no reason. He sometimes hated his restless mind. No, matter, at least he got some sleep.

Sonic started for the bathroom, and stopped for a moment as his lip felt odd. Like there was some kind of tiny groove in it. He looked into the mirror and to his surprise, there was some sort of line where the skin would have been cut. Sonic traced the scar with a finger, contemplating where it possibly could have come from.

He did remember that he had a particularly nasty wound on his side where a pawn snuck up on him and landed a hit, but that had been taken care of thanks to chaos heal. He figured the scar lining his mouth was something he missed and paid no mind to it. He turned on the sink to wash.

Breakfast scents eventually led Sonic down stairs to the kitchen, where his fox brother was cooking pancakes. Was that vanilla he smelled?

“What's the special occasion?” he asked while he opened the fridge. “ You usually don't use vanilla unless there's a guest”

“I guess I felt like having special pancakes today,” Tails said with a small chatter. “Also, Good Morning.”

The fox then noticed the line on Sonic's face. 

“Sonic, where did that come from?”

“What?”

“You have a scar on your mouth”

“Oh. I dunno, probably from yesterday. Probably didn't take notice from the adrenaline. It's kind of too late to heal though, so I'm probably going to be stuck with it.” Sonic put the back of his hand to his forehead to feign sorrow. “I sure hope it doesn't ruin my beautiful face, I can't live knowing I'll never be pretty again!”

Tails nodded with a chuckle. He definitely didn't see it yesterday, but he was probably too absorbed in his work to notice.

“Well, in that case, be careful, drama queen”  
“I will, I will..”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow wasn't in the best mood today. He had to wake up early for a mission at G.U.N. where he needed to infiltrate an enemy base to retrieve some object. Someone ended up raising the alarm, but it hadn't bothered him too much. Injury was something the Ultimate Lifeform could tolerate. His mouth was nicked from a bullet almost hitting his jaw, but that was quickly healed, thanks to his regenerative abilities. His day was soured upon the discovery that his time had been wasted as it turned out the  
object of question wasn't even there. 

He would have liked to destroy some things to burn off the frustration, but the enemy had brought out the lasers, and he didn't want to experience those. Just because he was ultimate, didn't mean he was immune to pain.

He now sat in silence in a G.U.N. helicopter headed for home. A sudden pain in his side had him shout out. The soldiers accompanying Shadow turned alarmed faces at him, which were turned away by a glare. 

He felt for his side and tensed to the realization of a scar. He tried to heal it, but it remained. This disturbed him greatly. Never before had a meager scar resist being fixed. Every injury Shadow  
ever had was easily healed. 

Why the special occasion?


End file.
